What if it Went Differently?
by rkat21
Summary: What if Bella never fell for Edward? What if she had grown up in Forks with Jacob? What if he'd been something more for her? What if the story went differently? Reviews are nice. Update coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

** AN: I don't really like Twilight, or the characters, except for the wolves and Jacob, so I figured that if I wrote the characters to be a bit more believable and frankly more honest it might be something I would like better. Maybe someone here would like it better as well. I'm not hating, really, I just think it could go differently. I don't anything.**

I grew up in a small town in the Olympic Peninsula. It was just me and my dad. My parents divorced when I was a baby. My mom remarried when I was young and I decided then that I preferred being with my dad. I was probably more mature than my mom already anyway, even at the age of six. I'd spent every summer in Forks with my dad anyway. All my friends were in Forks. It was my home already, I just wanted to make it permanent.

I spent most of my time on the Quileute reservation. My best friend, Jacob, lived there. Jacob was year younger than me. I didn't remember a time when I couldn't just go to his house just to be there. His father and my father were best friends. It had been that way for most of their lives. Even my mother knew Billy since she grew up in Forks.

I didn't have many friends in school. I grew up with all of them. Forks is an exceptionally small town. But I never got close to them. I wasn't into their small town drama. When I was a kid they invited me to their birthday parties and I did the same, but at school they teased me a bit because I was quiet. As I got older they teased me for "going Native". They made fun of the Quileute kids for not fitting their cookie cutter small town "perfection". I spent time with the Quileutes so I became a target. I was okay with that though. Or I tried to be.

I was trying to help Jake build a car. Well, I sat in the garage keeping him company while he built a car. "Hand me that socket wrench." He held out a greasy palm as I handed him the wrench. "Thanks." A song came on the radio. "Hey turn this up."

"Bossy much."

He pushed himself from under the car, "What's up with you?" He wiped his hand on a nearby rag. I just shook my head and gave him my response. "I know you."

"It's nothing. I just-" I could feel my face heating up. "It's so stupid."

He came closer, "What- what happened?"

"My mom, she um- I called her today." Jacob didn't say anything, he just closed the small gap between us and put a warm hand on my cheek. "I called her and she didn't recognize my voice and when I asked her if she was coming for my birthday she just said no. She tried to give an excuse, but it was flimsy at best. I haven't seen my mother in almost three years, and she doesn't even care." Jake wrapped his arms around me as I cried.

After a moment he pushed to arms length while still holding onto my shoulders, "This is not stupid. You are more important than that. Eighteen is a big deal. I know it's not like having your mom around, but if you want, I will make a _huge_ deal about your birthday."

I smiled a bit. "When did you become such a grown up?"

"I think," He pushed a strand of hair away from my face, "it was when my best friend started crying."

I rolled my eyes, "Go fix your damn car." He smiled a wide cheesy grin. When I smiled back he laughed triumphantly.

Things were relatively normal for me. I watched Jacob build his car. I looked after my dad; cooked and cleaned and what not. I went to school and to the little bookshop on the rez I worked at part time. I went to school. I did my homework. Jacob began planning this massive birthday party for me.

Birthdays were never a big deal to me, but I was looking forward to this one. Jacob's plans were so elaborate, at least by my standards. We were going to have this gigantic bonfire on the beach with everyone we knew. We were going to tell stories and listen to music. Of course with all of those giant young men around we would have tons of food. I'd never met a anyone who could eat like the boys at La Push.

I was still angry with my mother for basically abandoning me, but Jacob was picking up the slack. In all honesty, my mother was probably bitter that I went with my father when I was a child. She probably thought I'd abandoned her, so why shouldn't she leave me alone. It wasn't as if I was alone anyway. I had my dad and Jacob and Billy and my friends. They were more like family really. It was nice to be a part of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, sorry about the slow update. I had to go out of the country for a little while and didn't have access to my computer. Anyway, here is the new chapter. So far I'm not sure how far I am going to go with this, but I'll find an acceptable place to wrap it up within ten chapters. Thanks for the patients. And of course I don't own anything or it would have ended like this.**

The September was coming to a close. My birthday was a week and a half away. The weather was beginning to change slightly. It was that point in the year when the days were still war, but the nights were cool. It was the best part of living in Forks in the autumn.

School was monotonous. At least it was before _they_ moved to Forks. It was a normal early autumn day. I got to school a few minutes early to put my books in my locker. I was sitting with my headphones blaring music into my ears. I waived at my lab partner Angela an her boyfriend Ben then wen on my way to English class. I had my copy of Jane Eyre open, looking over the chapters we'd read for homework when a tall young man walked into the room. He was pale and looked angry, or despondent at the very least. He was very good looking in a conventional, clean, and stiff way. He locked eyes with me as he sat in the far corner.

I wasn't sure If I should tell him that it was a taken desk or not, but I figured he was new and could use the help. "Um, that desk is taken." He looked at me with these piercing eyes that could break glass they were so sharp. "It's just that we have assigned seating. After the first week we stay in the desks we chose. These," I pointed to the desk in front of me and the one directly next me, "Are free though." He just looked at me through narrowed eyes and cocked his head to the side. After a moment he took the desk next to mine. "I'm Bella, by the way."

"The police Chief's daughter." It wasn't a question. He didn't care. He was just responding. He turned his back to me slightly.

"Um, yeah." We didn't speak anymore and a moment later students began to fill the room. He kept himself turned slightly the whole class period. As we were leaving he shot me another odd glance then hurried away. I wondered what his problem was. At lunch I saw him sitting at the table with other very beautiful looking young people. They all had the same stick up their asses. I didn't wonder anymore what his problem was. I knew. He was a pompous, spoiled, jerk who thought he was better than everyone else.

I found out that his name was Edward Cullen. He was adopted when he was young by his young foster parents, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. One of the girls Alice and another boy, Emmett, were also adopted. The other two, a gorgeous blonde, Rosalie Hale and her twin brother Jasper, were sent to live with them after their parents passes away when they were children. The only one who seemed even the slightest bit nice was Alice. The rest of them just seemed closed off.

I told Jacob all about them later that night in the Black's kitchen. Jacob and Billy looked shocked when I mentioned the name Cullen. Jacob stopped listening after a few moments and left the room, but Billy seemed to have a predisposed prejudice against the Cullens. I didn't blame him necessarily, but he'd never even met them. Sometimes Billy had these notions about new people; that they couldn't be trusted. It was odd though that he was interested in a bunch of teenagers.

"So, he just stared at you all class period?" Jake piped up as he came back from using the phone in the kitchen. He looked kinda weirded out, maybe even kinda pissed off.

"No, he just glanced every now and then. It was weird."

"If it freaked you out I could ask around for you."

"It's not that big a deal Jake. He's just a boy."

The next day I was sitting in English class reading before class started. When Edward Cullen walked in and took his seat to mine. He looked less stiff, like he'd been put on a stretcher and been given a nice tug to loosen him up. He didn't say anything, but he kept glancing at me. Finally he said, "I never told you my name. I'm Edward Cullen. I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I was kind of nervous. You know, new school, new people, it's all kind of daunting."

I looked at him, there really was something in his demeanor that had changed beyond the lack of stick in his ass. He looked calmer, less wild somehow. Now when I looked at him I could see a boy who had the potential to be nice. Still, my instincts told me I couldn't trust him.

"It's fine, really. I'm in no position to judge. I don't always know how to act with these people and I've known then my whole life." He chuckled a bit at that. I smiled at him, maybe I was wrong to judge so harshly when I met him. But Billy and Jacob's reaction kept popping back into my mind.

I asked Jacob about it later. He brushed it off and said it was superstition some of the older one's had and that I should let it go. I didn't believe him, especially when I saw him whispering to Quill and Embry later on. They laughed and Jacob joined in, but something was still off. I knew a lot of the old legends of the tribe, but I knew that there were so many that I couldn't know because I wasn't Quileute or married to one. I knew some of those legends revolved around distrust and superstition towards people in Forks.

This went on for days. I thought about asking Edward, but I barely knew him. Jacob and Billy were like family. Quill and Embry were two of my closest friends, if I couldn't them then I really couldn't trust anyone. So in the end I took Jacob's advice and let it go.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, sorry again about the slow update. I moved back to school and I've been getting back into the swing of things here. Hopefully this chapter will be longer and cover more ground. Perhaps we'll progress a bit.**

"Hey, so my friend is throwing me this birthday party. I'm not usually one for parties, but he's taken it upon himself and it should be fun. I was wondering if you wanted to come. It's this Friday night." I decided to invited Edward for the simple fact that he had been there for less than a week and I already thought that he was nicer than everyone else at school.

"Where is this party?"

"LaPush Beach."

A look passed over his face so fast that I wasn't sure if it was for real. "I don't think I can make it. My parents don't really want me going up there. Sorry." He looked apologetic.

"It's cool. Though I think your parents should check it out before they right it off. I grew up in LaPush." I thought it was strange that a seventeen year old boy's parents restricted him from going to community only a half hour away.

I told Jacob about it later. "I told you Bells, let I go. Those Cullens are weird."

"Yeah I guess." I kept having this nagging suspicion that there was more to it than that. I knew enough about Quileute legends to know that they had a deep history that strayed into the mystic. I knew that Jacob knew something that he was keeping from me. I was kind of hurt, but I knew that there were tribal tales that I couldn't know because I wasn't one of them. I just wondered what the Cullens had to do with any of it.

The day before my birthday at school I was standing next to my truck listening to my iPod. I can't remember everything exactly, but I looked up from the devise to see a van heading towards me. I could have sworn that I saw Edward next to his car across the parking lot, but I wasn't sure. The next thing I knew I was under Edward and his hand was against the van. "What?" He shushed me and held me there for a little while. An ambulance showed up a moment later and took me to the hospital. Edward rose with me and called my dad.

Later I was sitting with Dr. Cullen ans he shined a tiny, yet bright flashlight into my eyes. "You are remarkably lucky." I just smiled and looked over at Edward behind him who stood stone faced behind his father. His eyes flashed to mine for a second. I though that he looked scared.

My dad called my mother for some reason or another. I called Jacob. "What? I'm coming over there."

"No. I'm fine. Just meet me at m house later or something. Please don't come here."

"Why not?" I could hear the hurt creeping into his voice.

"Because, I really don't ever want to see in the context of a hospital. Trust me, nothing would make me happier than to see you, but I just like to keep you for myself." He sighed and I could see his face in my mind processing what I just told him. I could see him trying to figure it out. What did it mean? I wasn't even sure.

When I got the clear I found my dad still talking to my mom. I went to find Edward. I needed to know how he got to me so fast. He was by his car. Wasn't he? I found him in the little room that housed the vending machines. He was watching two women sitting in one of the little booths across the room. I sat across from him in the booth that he inhabited. "How did you get to me so fast?"

"I was next you Bella."

"No, you were near your car. I saw you there."

"I think you hit your head harder than you think."

"No. I know what I saw."

He leaned forward, getting a bit into my personal space. He looked like he would snap at any second. "So, what? What is a little girl like you going to do about it then?"

I leaned a little closer as well. I normally am not that kind of person, but being around so many men my whole life I picked up a few things, such as never show fear, no matter how scared you are. "I'm not a little girl, you'll do well to remember that." Edward scoffed. "And I'm not going to do anything. I don't know how you did it. I really would like to know why, but it's obvious you're not going to tell me so I'm just going to say thank you and get on with my life. Maybe we could be friends or something."

He looked shocked. His face softened a bit. "I don't think I'm a very good friend for you."

"Probably not." He laughed a little bit and leaned back. I relaxed a little.

"You are an odd little girl Bella Swan."

"I told you-"

"Yeah, you're not a little girl." He smiled at me and got up from the booth. As he walked away he turned and said, "Just remember Bella, there are dangerous people out there."

"Are you one of them?" his face just went dark and angry as he turned and walked away. I followed him for a moment until I saw him talking to his father. Dr. Cullen looked in my direction. I tried to hide behind the other corner of the wall, but I knew he saw me. I could feel my hear beating a mile a minute. I had no real reason to be scared. It was just a conversation with a classmate, but that wasn't all. I just didn't know what.

I went home and saw Jacob's car there waiting for me. I went into the house and saw Billy first, but I was hit with the impact of a nearly six and a half foot Quileute boy. The air was pushed out of my lungs and he held me in his arms. I tried to reassure him as my dad moved around us as he went to tell Billy what happened. I sat at the table that had a pizza box waiting on it. I realized then that I hadn't eaten all day and was suddenly hungry. Billy patted my shoulder and he wheeled next to me. Good old Billy, he never had to say much, but we all knew he cared.

As Jake and I sat in my bedroom that night I told him everything that happened. And about my conversation with Edward. He just kept saying how weird that was. I agreed, and said that I thought there was more to it than some kid trying to be dramatic. I told him how legitimately scared I felt then. "You have good instincts." Jake smiled and reassured me. I felt better then.

The next night was the big birthday party Jacob had been planning. I was actually excited. IT wasn't exactly supposed to be surprised, but I wasn't supposed to know what anything looked like. Dad went straight from work. Quill was supposed to pick me up at six. He was early by five minutes. I wasn't surprised, for some reason I ended up with friends who had a knack for speed.

We showed up at the beach at six twenty-five. We'd left five minutes late because I was fussing with the dress Rachel, Jacob's sister had sent to me for my birthday. It wasn't extravagant, it was just a simple white sun dress. I wore it with a brown sweater and my oxfords. I wasn't one for dresses, but it was nice that Rachel sent it and I wanted her to have pictures of me in it. I grabbed the Polaroid camera that I would let my father replace before I walked out.

Everyone was at the beach already there were lights hung on posts all around and a tent thing with a stereo connected to some speaker and tables of food underneath. There was a table with a blue birthday cake. I smiled in spite of myself. " I knew you would love it." Jacob said from behind me.

I turned and saw his near giant frame against the lights. I smiled and hugged him. I pulled back and noticed how handsome he looked. "You look god when you wear clothes not covered in grease." He ducked his head a little. "Thanks for this. It really is the best birthday party ever."

"Nothing but the best for you." He hugged me again.

I went around to all the guests and said hello and smiled and hugged and for once I didn't have to force myself to feel pleasant. Even my dad noticed. I sometimes don't give him enough credit, but he really is a god father. I laughed when he gave my birthday present. It was a bunch of Polaroid film that he'd ordered. "Can't hardly find this stuff anymore." It was one of the best presents I'd ever gotten.

The night went by too fast. It was one of those rare nights that a person prays will never end. Even as it did end though it just got better. Dad had to leave a early to get some paper work done before going to bed. Most of the other parents who I'd known for most of my life left as the night went on. Boys grew a bit more rowdy, the girls a bit more care free. I just took it in. Then as time went on, all those people that I knew left slowly until it was just me, Jacob, Quill, and Embry.

We sat around a small fire and leaned against the big pieces of drift wood they set up. We talked and laughed, telling stories about various times we'd had growing up. We talked about times we got into trouble, time we spent with other individually, but mostly we talked about our times together. It was an hour of my life that I wished that I could relive over and over again. And even years later I would look back on that night and think of two things, that hour and the one right after it, but for very different reasons.

We cleaned up the beach and Jacob drove me home. But as we left the official boundary of the reservation something jumped out into the road. Jacob slammed on his breaks and screeched to a stop. We barely stopped in time to avoid hitting Edward. He just stood in the road staring at me and Jacob. I went to open the door, "Bella don't."

"I'll be fine, he's just a classmate." I stepped out of Jake's car. "Edward, are you crazy? We could have hurt you."

"You wouldn't have." He looked at Jacob and back at me. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No."

"He wants to be." He said it like it was the most casual thing in the world.

"You can't possibly know that. Now what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to your party. I wanted to give you this anyway." He held out a gift wrapped in yellow paper.

I opened it to find a copy of Jane Eyre. I looked closer at it. It was a first edition copy. "Thank you. I really appreciate this, but how did you know?"

"You were reading it the first time we met, but that wasn't what we were studying."

"This must have cost a fortune."

"I can afford it." He smiled. "See you around Bella." He turned and walked back into the woods.

I just stood there mystified for a moment then walked back to the passenger side of Jake's car. I got in. He asked what he given me and I told him. We were bother kind of shocked that he just jumped out of the woods. I saw a look flash across Jake's face, but I couldn't make out what it was. "That guy is weird." I nodded in agreement. We sat for another moment ans he drove me home.

When we arrived home Jacob told me to stay put as he retrieved something from the small truck of the car. It was a small box wrapped in blue paper and green ribbon. Attached was a whit envelope. He got back in. "Open the card inside. It doesn't say much." I nodded and unwrapped the little box. I opened it and inside there was a small silver chain with t little silver dream catcher attached. I looked up at him. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. But Jake, can you afford this? I don't want-"

"Don't be annoying. It's your birthday. I'm fine." I smiled and put it on. It was perfect. He walked me to the door. I hugged him and thanked him for everything. I went to my room and opened the white envelope. It was a white card that simply read 'happy birthday'. On the inside there was no traditional birthday message from the greeting card company, it was just a note from Jacob in his boyish scrawl. _"Bella, happy birthday. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you, but I thought that might be weird since you're my best friend and all. Thanks for being that, my best friend. Just remember that no matter who shows up and who doesn't I always will. I'll be free for every birthday you ever have. Love you, Jake. P.S. Maybe we can a mud fight soon, like we did on your eight birthday."_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Now we're getting somewhere. Thank you guys for all the great reviews. Please keep them coming. I noticed that I had a lot of typos and errors in my last few chapters. I'll try not to let those mistakes happen any more. Of course nothing is owned by me. Oh, by the way imprinting doesn't exist here. I just think it's a dumb concept. Sorry.**

That night was one of the last good nights I would have for a while. First Quill, then Embry began to spend a lot of time with Sam Uley. They both cut their hair and began skipping school according to Jacob. I even ran into Embry one weekend on my way to work. He just mumbled, "Hey Bella." Then moved along. I barely recognized him. He had a tattoo on his shoulder and he was wearing a flimsy undershirt and cut-off shorts. He wasn't his normal bumbly and care free self. He looked older and he looked scared.

Jake kept telling me it would be okay and I shouldn't worry, but all I wanted to do was worry. I took comfort in the fact that I still had Jacob. I was terrified that Sam would go after Jake too though. Every time we passed Sam Uley on the street he would look at Jake like he was next. One night I was nearly in tears begging Jacob not to go with Sam. He of course promised me that he would never do that.

I kept speaking to Edward. It was mostly casual stuff, but we still talked. One after noon Jake and I went to get lunch at the diner in town. While we were talking and laughing we almost ran smack into Edward. I almost tripped, but he caught me. He smiled, "You better be careful Bella. Wouldn't want to have to save you again." He winked at me.

"What was that?" Jake asked.

"Nothing, sort of a private joke." I dismissed it. Jacob didn't need to know that Edward had stopped that van. It wouldn't do anything but cause an argument.

It was the next afternoon I called the Black's home number. Billy answered and told me that Jake couldn't hang out because he'd woken up with a fever. I called the next day to check on him and Billy said he was still sick and he thought that he had Mono. I kept calling, but the calls decreased as time went on. After nearly four weeks it began to grow tiresome and I was worried.

To be frank I was lonely. My best friends were all avoiding me. I knew it was more than Mono. I knew that Jake was with Sam Uley. I wasn't sure how, but I knew that somehow he'd gotten caught up with him. I called and got the machine night after night. I was almost distraught. I even asked my dad to call Billy. He just told me that Billy said Jake was still recovering.

I was thoroughly annoyed by the idea that Jake of all people broke a promise to me. One of the only people in the world that I trusted with everything. So one afternoon about a month after that first phone call I got into my truck and headed to LaPush. It was raining as usual and I was mad. I kept thinking that after ten years of friendship you can't just leave someone.

I pulled up to Jake's house. I saw a bunch of boys standing around without shirts. All of them had short hair and that damn tattoo. I realized with disgust that Jacob was one of them. They all turned to see. I could see the slightly guilty looks on both Quill and Embry's faces. Jake still has his back to me. I got out and slammed the door. "Don't you dare ignore me."

He turned around and had this stormy glare focused on me. I shivered as the rain and fear seeped into me. I had never seen Jacob like that before. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you were sick and I was concerned, but no one one would tell me anything." I stepped closer. "You cut your hair... and got a tattoo." I looked around at the group of boys. I recognized all of them. Other than Quill, Embry, and Jacob there was Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, and Sam Uley. "You've been hanging out with Sam. You let him suck you in!"

"Sam is trying to help me!"

"Jake tell your pale face to go home." Paul spoke up. I looked up at the hulking young man. I was hurt, Paul had never been the most tactful boy in the world and he was a couple years older than me, but I always thought he liked me well enough. I never thought he'd use the derogatory term they used for white people when referring to me. I was more hurt by the fact that Jake didn't defended me.

"Shut up Paul. You don't even know what this is like. It's not like anyone but Sam would hang out with you." I couldn't help but being mean to Paul. I never disliked him, but that moment was more than I could handle. A few of the others snicked in response. Paul began to tremble slightly. I knew he had a pretty bad temper, but I never knew it was set off that easily.

"Go home Bella." Jacob was calmer now.

"Why because I made poor little Paul upset? Last time I checked you thought Paul was a jerk." Before I knew what was going on Paul was running towards me. He jumped into the air and where Paul had been a second before was a giant dark gray wolf. The creature I assumed was Paul landed in front of me and snarled.

"Paul, go run it off." Sam piped up. "Bella go-"

"I swear to God, if you tell me to go home..." I turn to Jacob, "What the hell is going on?"

"Bella..." Jacob stepped closer to me, reaching to put a hand on my shoulder.

"No, you don't get to do that. Can you do that too?"

He lowered his head. "I know, I'm a monster." I could see the sad look on his face even though his head was bent. Being a foot shorter than someone has that advantage. It reminded me of when we were kids. Even as a toddler one look from Jacob and I would do what ever he wanted. That sad puppy look got me into so much trouble then and I had a feeling that it would bring more in the future.

"No-"

"You have to leave."

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me." He looked at Sam. Sam nodded. I took this as some form of permission and dragged him by the hand towards the beach. When we reached the beach we walked up to the spot where my birthday party was. "Jake..." I couldn't help but to throw my arms around him and hold him there. He was so warm. I had never felt skin so hot before. "Jake are you sick?"

"No, it comes with the territory." I tried to let go, but he was holding me against him rather than the other way around. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too." I had so many questions that needed to be answered, but I thought for that moment I could let it go and we would just stay like that for a while. I realized in that moment how much I'd missed him that month. I realized that I didn't want him to let me go. I tightened my arms around him. It was as if something inside of my head flipped and suddenly I was aware that I was hugging my half naked best friend and if I had my way he'd never let go of me.

I would be lying if I said I never thought Jacob was attractive, especially as we got older, but I never thought about him in terms of doing something about any possible attraction. But that moment was like a flood of every emotion I'd ever felt when I was near Jacob. All the memories of him laughing and playing clouded my mind. The occasional sadness made its appearance. We were in middle school when his mom died in the accident that landed Billy in the wheelchair. I thought about the funeral when I just sat and held his hand. Despite the sad setting that image felt right to me.

In that moment I was struck by the realization that I never loved anyone the way I loved Jacob. I never wanted to love anyone that way except for Jacob. I'd always needed him, but that moment was the first moment that I truly felt like I wanted him. "Jake..." I'd meant to sound serious and conversational, but his name came out of my mouth like a breath. He pulled back a little and looked at me. He didn't say anything. He just looked at me. I reached up to touch is cheek.

He leaned into my hand for a second before pulling away. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"You know Sam's girlfriend Emily? Those scars... He gave them to her after changing too close to her accidentally. He just lost his temper, like Paul did today." I'd never seen such a forlorn look before in my life.

"That's not you. You're so different from the rest of them, even Quill and Embry. I love that about you. And even if there are risks this is what I want. You and me have been together all this time without ever being together and I can't do that anymore." I put my hands on both sides of his face to make him look at me. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anything. I love you."

He just stared at me for a a few seconds. He put his hands on top of mine. At first I thought he was going to move them and my heart broke. But even as I registered that pain Jacob eased it by holding my hands there as he leaned down to kiss my mouth softly.


End file.
